SURPRISES
by BeccaLightwood
Summary: When Asmodeus was thrown unconscious in a portal by Magnus, he ended up in another universe – the one that had the Winchesters in. Magnus and the Shadowhunters have to travel to this other universe to stop him. What would the two kinds of hunters think of each other? Characters: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Jack, Magnus, Alec, Clary, Jace and Asmodeus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a crossover between Supernatural and Shadowhunters TV Series. These shows are not owned by me, but by the creators of the shows, respectively. Events are set at the end of Season 14 Supernatural and a few months after the end of Shadowhunters.**

**This fiction is purely for the enjoyment of the fans. Please review & enjoy.**

**1**

Sam, Dean and Castiel are fighting to stay alive with only three angel knives in their hands. Zombies have been brought back by Chuck, and they surrounded the boys to try to take revenge for their deaths. One of the zombies was on top of Dean when a sudden light appeared and he passed out. He woke up by a familiar smell of dust and booze. Slowly he tried to shake the headache away and looked around. He saw the familiarity of the roof of his room. He felt the soft silk of his bedding and he tried to remember what happened. Sitting up he recalled Chuck snapping his fingers and Jack dying. He also remembered the zombies and the bright light. With his nerves twitching, Dean got up, got dressed, grabbed his gun and dashed downstairs and stopped – not believing what he is seeing. "Hello Dean." said Jack, standing at the long table with Sam and Castiel by his side.

"I saw Chuck kill you before he tried to kill us. How are you alive?" Dean asked and went to stand next to his brother.

"I brought him back, but I had to make a deal with The Empty." said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Billy standing there with her reaper-staff in her right hand.

"What price is there to pay this time? I have learned that every deal has side effects." Dean replied.

"Never mind that now. We have to stop Chuck before he unleashes another apocalypse upon the world." said Billy.

"But don't we have another problem first? The zombies? And I am 100% that I saw some ghosts escape the graveyard too." said Sam concerned.

"Don't worry," said Jack "I will take care of them - and Chuck. He did kill me, so it is only fair that I return the favor." And he snapped his fingers. There was a small earthquake and then it was still.

"Well that was easy - for once," said Dean "but now I want some pie. Did anyone see my car keys?" he asked, searching his pants. He found them and went up the stairs. He climbed in his car with Sam.

"Wasn't that a bit too easy?" Sam asked.

"Let's worry about that later, please. You know teleportation makes me hungry." Dean answered.

At a diner, he ordered one apple-pie, one bacon burger and coffee. Sam, however, ordered a coffee and was busy on his laptop."Listen to this:" Sam said after a while, _"'The walking dead was among us earlier this day. They all crawled out of their graves and attacked citizens before they all crumbled away to dust.' _And there are others that talked about ghosts and vampires rampaging the cities before they also disappeared. Looks like the worst is over for now."

The ground under Dean trembled and his coffee spilled a bit. "What the hell? An earthquake? In Kansas?" He asked and tried to save his coffee by drinking it. A blue light in the shape of a door appeared outside of the shop. Sam and Dean ran outside with their guns at the ready and saw an Asian man with long hair tumble out of the light, and then it disappeared. The man stood up, looking around bewildered.

"Sir, are you okay? Where did you come from?" Dean asked.

"Does he look angry to you?" Sam whispered to Dean.

"MAGNUS!" the man cried out and waved his arms in a circle. The yellow light appeared in a circle again and he disappeared in it. After that he appeared behind the boys in the same yellow light.

"Dammit!" he said "Where the hell am I?" he asked Dean, ignoring the gun in his hand. But Dean and Sam were too baffled to answer before the stranger demanded in rage "YOU WILL ANSWER ME, for I am Asmodeus – one of the nine princes of Hell!" He grabbed Dean's shirt.

"Hey, let go of him!" Sam said and took Asmodeus at the neck and pulled him back.

"Mundanes," he said "you are all the same. MAGNUS! WERE ARE YOU? WHERE DID YOU SEND ME?" he cried out again – looking up at the sky, as if praying – and he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a crossover between Supernatural and Shadowhunters TV Series. These shows are not owned by me, but by the creators of the shows, respectively. Events are set at the end of Season 14 Supernatural and a few months after the end of Shadowhunters.**

**This fiction is purely for the enjoyment of the fans. Please review & enjoy.**

**2**

_Back at the world of Shadowhunters, Clary Fairchild is back like before with all her memories._

Back at Magnus' loft, he was mixing the ingredients for Alec's favorite shampoo. Alec was humming to himself while he was cleaning the dinner table for breakfast. Magnus found his humming adorable when Alec didn't know he was listening. Magnus screwed the cap on the bottle and headed towards the table. "Are you ready to eat Italian food?" Magnus asked, hugging his husband from behind.

"Yes, I am hungry." Alec replied.

Magnus smiled and waved his hands. Delicious Italian cuisine and candles appeared. They both sat down and started to eat. Alec was telling Magnus about a time when he was twelve and Izzy fell in love with a tree, when Magnus suddenly felt dizzy. He held his head in his hands and Alec stopped talking, he looked worried.

"Magnus, are you alright?" Alec asked.

"Yes." Magnus said, clutching his head harder. A headache started to form and he cringed from pain. "No. No, I am not all right. Aargghh! My head!" he cried.

Alec was standing next to him and helped him up and half carried him to the sofa. Magnus was seeing fragments of another dimension; a bright light and two men: one was very tall with long brown hair and the other was blond and with a muscular build. Then he saw something that haunted him every night – his father, Asmodeus, crying out for him. Magnus felt his father's disappointment and anger and cried out in pain. There was darkness all round him and he felt cold. He opened his eyes very slowly. He saw Alec look at him with a worried expression.

"Magnus? Magnus, are you alright?" he asked. "You like you've seen a ghost."

"I did – my father. He is looking for me and knowing him, he will burn that world down trying to find me." Magnus replied.

"_That_ world?" Alec asked "Like another dimension?"

"Yes, and we have to stop him." said Magnus. "Call the others. We are going to need backup."

"I will call them." Alec said and reached for his cell phone. He called Jace and the whole group was there in minutes except Simon and Izzy who was in London for special training.

"There is just one problem with your plan, Magnus." said Clary after hearing Magnus' story.

"Yes. How are we going to get to this other _universe_?" asked Jace.

"I don't know." said Magnus "Maybe there is a spell in a library…?"

"Or," interrupted Clary "I can create a new rune."

Everyone looked at Clary with amazement and then Alec clapped his hands.

"Right everyone. Let's gear up and meet back here in one hour." he said and headed toward the main bedroom.

Magnus joined him a few moments later, just in time to see Alec's magnificent six pack covered up with a loose black shirt and then with a leather Jacket. Magnus quickly pulled on a comfortable shirt and sweatpants with a black over coat. He packed a duffel bag with clothes for three days and preserved food. In an hour they met back at Magnus' apartment and cleared all the furniture away.

"Are you ready?" Jace asked Clary.

"Ready when you are." she replied.

"Let's get going then." said Alec.

Clary nodded and lifted her stele and began to draw a rune on the wall that no one had ever seen. A blue portal appeared and they stepped through.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a crossover between Supernatural and Shadowhunters TV Series. These shows are not owned by me, but by the creators of the shows, respectively. Events are set at the end of Season 14 Supernatural and a few months after the end of Shadowhunters.**

**This fiction is purely for the enjoyment of the fans. Please review & enjoy.**

**3**

While Dean was cleaning the weapons, Sam was doing research on the events of earlier that day.

"Still nothing on this Magnus guy." Sam said after a while."Nothing on police records, the FBI or the CIA databases. And as for Asmodeus any ideas on how he is back, Dean?" He looked at his brother with a concerning gaze.

"You got me." Dean replied. "How do we ice him? I mean Gabriel is not alive anymore and we do not really have another archangel up our sleeve and Jack needs to rest a good while before he can get back on his feet - so what now?"

"I don't know." Sam replied.

Castiel hurried in, looking worried. "Sam, Dean, there is something wrong," he said "I am feeling a strange wave of magic coming our way, but I cannot identify where it is coming from or from whom."

"Where?" asked Sam.

"Outside." Castiel replied without hesitation. All three of them headed up the stairs and hid behind the trees. They were all ready to attack this foreign magic with almost everything they got – only Jack was downstairs resting after his trip to The Empty.

A whirlwind started up out of the blue and Sam looked at Dean with a confused gaze but Dean only shrugged his shoulders to say he didn't know. In the middle of the road a blue light in the form of a door appeared and four people tumbled through – three men and a redheaded girl.

Alec rolled over and into a crouch and looked around. He saw his friends roll out to. "Magnus, do you know where we are? I don't recognize this place."

Magnus stood up and felt the air with his hands. "It feels like Kansas." Magnus replied.

"Guys!" Jace whispered "We are not alone." He signaled them to the trees and they answered by nodding and drawing their blades. They formed a circle and stood on guard.

"We know you are there!" Jace yelled. Alec shot him an agitated look but Jace ignored him. "Come on out!"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and signaled for Cas to stay behind and he nodded. Together the brothers stepped out with their guns raised. "_Who_ and _what_ are you!?" Dean asked.

"Dean, they came through the same way Asmodeus did." Sam said with a worried tone in his voice.

The guy with the spiky hair stepped forward. "You saw Asmodeus? When? Where?" he asked.

"What is it have to do with you?" Dean asked and stepped forward.

"Because we are here to stop him. If you could tell us where he went, we will leave you without any problems." the guy with the black hair stepped forward and stood next to Spiky-Hair and his sword glowed brighter.

"Nah, I don't think so, because we don't know you." Dean said. "So why should we tell you anything?"

"Oh by the Angel!" the redhead put her sword away in her belt and held out her hand towards Dean.

"Hi. She said. "I am Clary Fairchild and these are my friends" she motioned to the rest of the group.

"Clary!" the blond guy stepped forward and took her hand away before Dean could shake it.

"What? They deserve to know. They have seen Asmodeus, Jace! They could help." She said and yanked her hand back.

"She is right, you now." Said Spiky-Hair. He stepped forward and held out his hand. "Magnus." He said "Magnus Lightwood-Bane. And this," he motioned to the guy with the black hair "Is my husband, Alec Lightwood-Bane. That blond guy over there with the bad manners is Jace Herondale. We are here from another universe to stop Asmodeus from burning down this world."

Sam put away his gun and shook Magnus' hand. Dean shot him an irritated look and Sam returned it by taking his gun away and disarmed it.

"Look, they might help us with this Asmodeus guy and they clearly know him better than we do." He told Dean but his big brother only rolled his eyes.

"Oh goodie!" Jace threw his hands up in the air. "We are all acquainted but if it might have slipped your mind – Asmodeus is out there and he is going to burn down the world if we don't stop him! Now I don't know about you, but I haven't been on a proper demon hunt since your wedding." He said to Magnus. "I am _itching _for a kill right about now, so I am warning you all: I am on my last nerves."

Alec took Jace's elbow and turned him so that they faced each other. Alec had a sympathetic smile on his face and said, "Maybe we can train a bit later. What do you say?" Jace's expression did not change but he agreed.

"Fine, but I am not going to go easy on you this time." Jace turned to the brothers and asked, "Is there some place we can train around here?" Sam turned to Dean. A silent conversation passed between them and they nodded in agreement.

Sam looked at Jace. "Maybe we have a back yard? The bunker is a big place you know and we only found the garage because of Dorothy."

"Dorothy? Like the girl that went to Oz?" Clary asked.

"Who?" Alec looked lost.

Magnus looked at him as if was crazy. "You never read that story? Seriously, what do they teach you in that Institute?"

"How to kill demons 101." Clary joked but when no one laughed, her face turned back to seriousness. Someone's stomach rumbled and everyone looked around until their eyes rested on Magnus. He shrugged his shoulders in innocence and smiled.

"What? I haven't eaten yet. My lunch was interrupted by a massive migraine." He turned to Dean. "I don't suppose we can have dinner with you?"

Sam gave him a smile. "Yeah. Follow us." He turned around and walked to the tree where Castiel was hiding and told him to meet them in the bunker. Cas nodded and disappeared. He led everyone into the bunker in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a crossover between Supernatural and Shadowhunters TV Series. These shows are not owned by me, but by the creators of the shows, respectively. Events are set at the end of Season 14 Supernatural and a few months after the end of Shadowhunters.**

**This fiction is purely for the enjoyment of the fans. Please review & enjoy.**

**4**

"It is not the Institute – but it is still something." Alec noted.

"Institute?" Dean asked when he brought the beer into the library with Sam short on his heels with tacos in his hands. He gave Magnus a taco and he didn't waste time in eating it. The others took the tacos and sat it down on the table – clearly suspicious about the food.

"Are you in some kind of cult?" asked Sam.

Jace gave a short laugh and replied, "No. We are the ones who stop all the cults from doing harm to the world."

"So, kind of what we do?" Sam asked and sat down with a beer in his hand – followed by Dean.

Clary looked at him with amusement. "You kill demons?"

"Yeah – among other things." Dean replied with pride.

"Other things? Like what?" she asked with curiosity.

Sam smiled at her curios tone and answered, "Vampires, werewolves, witches, demons, jins, ghosts, angels…"

"You _kill_ angels? Why?" Magnus asked when his friends' eyes grew with fear to the last thing Sam said.

Dean looked at him as if he was crazy. "Because they are winged dicks?"

"Hey! I am right here." came a voice from behind Dean. The strangers got to their feet and drew their swords. Castiel held up his hands to show that he was unarmed. Sam quickly stood between them.

"Calm down, he is with us."

"Sam, Dean, who are they?" Castiel asked.

Clary looked intensely at Castiel and gasped. "He is an angel! Jace, put your weapon away! Alec!"

Jace and Alec looked at Clary, then at each other, and slowly to Castiel – quickly they put away their swords and gave an awkward bow to the Angel. Castiel looked at Sam with a questionable look on his face, but Sam only shrugged in confusion and looked at Dean – but his brother also didn't know.

"What's going on?" Sam asked when he saw that Magnus looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Right – well they have never really met a _real_ angel before, except maybe Clary and Jace, but they didn't have time to talk."

"Oh, I see." Castiel replied. "Please, do not be so formal – I do not deserve such treatment." The group friends looked at each other and stood up.

"As you wish, Great One." Jace replied.

"No, please, call me Castiel" the angel replied as he took a seat at the table. "Dean, what are they?" he turned to Clary.

"What are you? Because I can sense something familiar about you but I cannot put my finger on it."

With that question asked, the group of friends told the brothers and the angel everything about Shadowhunters and Downworlders and what they do. The brothers, in return, told them everything that has happened the past 15 years – or at least the highlights.

After a few hours Jace grew restless. Alec insisted that they had to find a place to train - unless they wanted a cranky Jace. Sam then suggested that they could use the garage and Dean agreed to it if he could watch the Shadowhunterss train. They agreed to it and moved all of the vehicles away.

Jack joined them and introductions were made again. The Shadowhunters were a little wary when the brothers told them who Jack's father was but they got a little at ease when they were told what happened before and after Jack's death.

Before the real action began, Jace and Alec runed each other and Dean looked over Alec's shoulder. "Tell me again why, how and what are you doing?"

Jace looked at him and motioned to Clary and she was the one that told him, "They are placing runes on each other to gain power and protect themselves from harm." She took out her stele and showed it to Dean. "This is called a stele. It is made out of some kind of angel stone called adamas and if we draw specific lines in a specific order – we can gain specific powers. Just wait and see." She motioned to the boys who were ready to fight with their swords.

Alec stood opposite his _parabatai_ while Dean, Magnus and Clary stood on the sideline. Jack, Castiel and Sam was out to see if they could see any paranormal activities. Alec focused all his attention to Jace and stood ready. He knew that this was going to be a hard fight because Jace was literally on the edge.

"Ready?" Alec called.

"Always!" came his answer and Jace charged.

Alec blocked his blow and stepped back, and saw just in time another attack from his fast opponent. He blocked it and tried his own attack but it didn't take, so he stepped back. Jace and Alec continued this fight until Alec lost his sword and Jace pinned him down with his own sword at Alec's neck – ready to cut his throat. Dean stepped forward but Magnus stopped him. Alec tapped his opponent's arm to show that he gave up, and Jace let go. He stood up and so did Alec. "Another round - without swords this time?" Jace asked and handed Alec a stele. Alec took it and applied more runes, but Jace refused to apply more.

The hand-to-hand combat was a little more intense. Alec missed most of the blows to the head but he was too slow to miss those to his stomach and legs. He got one or two hits at Jace, but Jace got more. Jace was not kidding when he said he won't hold back, because all of Jace's hits were at full power. Jace looked at Alec with a gleeful smile before he punched Alec with full force in the face. Alec fell to the ground and Jace pinned him to the floor. Magnus and Clary ran forward to stop him. Clary pulled Jace away and Magnus knelt down next to Alec.

"What's wrong, Jace?" Asked Clary.

"I need air." Was all Jace said and walked out of the garage.

"Alexander, are you all right? Can I heal you?" asked Magnus who held Alec's head. Alec nodded and blue fire escaped from the warlock's hand and into Alec's body. Dean stepped forward when Alec's body twitched under Magnus' fingers. He saw all the wounds on Alec's face disappear and his eyes flutter open.

He abruptly stood up and looked around, "Where is Jace? He is outside, right? By the Angel!" He turned to the door and started to walk. But he stopped, looked around and said, "Thank you Magnus." Then he ran out after his _parabatai_.

"What's that all about?" asked Dean.

"That is _parabatai_ problems and we should not interfere." Magnus answered and conjured up a beer for himself.

Dean looked at him. "What about me?" he asked. Magnus smiled and conjured another one up for Dean who drank it eagerly. All three of them returned to the library and shared stories of the past.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a crossover between Supernatural and Shadowhunters TV Series. These shows are not owned by me, but by the creators of the shows, respectively. Events are set at the end of Season 14 Supernatural and a few months after the end of Shadowhunters.**

**This fiction is purely for the enjoyment of the fans. Please review & enjoy.**

**5**

Alec stepped out into the cold night to search for his _parabatai_. He found him sitting in a tree – looking up at the stars. Alec climbed the tree and sat next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey. Sorry for what happened back there." Jace said but didn't look at Alec.

"What did happen back there?" Alec asked as he looked at Jace. "I mean I guess that I should have expected it. Why _are_ you itching so much? Wasn't there a _ravenger _demon-pack two weeks back?"

Jace looked at Alec with an unreadable expression. "Yeah, but Maryse wanted to teach Clary a lesson in the field, so I had to stay on the sideline and not do anything. _I _was the _backup_! I am _never _the backup."

Alec couldn't help but give a small smile. "I understand what you are feeling, but you don't have to take it out on me or anyone else. Maybe we can find something to hunt with the Winchesters if we ask."

Jace nodded and jumped out of the tree. He looked back up to where his _parabatai_ sat. "Thanks." He said. "But I need some sleep before a hunt." With that he walked back to the bunker and Alec followed him.

Back at the bunker, Dean showed everyone to a room. Jace and Clary shared a room, Magnus and Alec shared a room and Dean went back to the library and called Sam to hear if they found something, but they hit a dead end. So Dean returned to his room and fell asleep. After four hours his internal clock woke him up and he walked to the kitchen to make himself a bacon burger. He was enjoying his meal when he received a call from Sam.

"Hey, Sammy. Any sign of Asmodeus?" Dean replied while taking a sip of coffee.

"Hey, Dean. No, nothing yet, but - if you are bored over there – I think I might have found a case for you."

"Great. Where?" Dean asked with a little bit of anxiousness to get out of the bunker.

"South-Dakota. Ten people reported missing over the past four days. I dug in a bit to get you and the Shadowhunters jump started, but then you are on your own."

"Hit me with the facts, Sammy." Dean listened to Sam while he took some notes about some witnesses and possible leads. "Thanks, Sammy. See you soon." Dean replied and hung up. He put away the dishes and went to wake his guests. He knocked on the first door in which Jace and Clary slept.

"What do you want?" came the voice of Jace that was clearly very sleepy and very irritated.

"Come on." Dean called "I found a case to get all of the rust off."

When he heard a thump of someone getting out of bed he walked down the hall to where Alec and Magnus stayed. He knocked on their door and was immediately met by an angry voice of Magnus. "WHO DARES DISTURBES THE HIGH WARLOCK OF IDRIS!?"

Dean smiled at this – not knowing why. He replied, "Dean Winchester, with news of a case. Come on." he retreated back to the library and collected weapons and started to sharpen the blades and clean the guns.

After a few minutes Jace and Clary entered the room wearing gear. "Coffee and muffins are in the kitchen." Dean said - not looking up when he inspected a gun.

"When did you wake up?" Jace asked "I thought mundanes usually slept the whole day through."

Before Dean could answer, Magnus came in with Alec short on his heels. "Actually," Alec replied with a smile. "You are thinking about Magnus over here. He can sleep until noon before he wakes."

Magnus only spared him a glance before turning to Dean. "So what was so important that you had to disrupt my beauty sleep?" he asked and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"I thought that Shadowhunters never got tired." Dean asked with confusion.

Magnus made a disgusted face and said, "I am _not _a Shadowhunter. I am a warlock – the _High_ Warlock of Idris."

Dean looked at him with disinterest in his eyes. "And that is a mixture of - ?"

"A demon and a human. Now why did you call us here?" Jace interrupted.

"Huh? Oh! Yes – Sam found a case for us. Do you want to join?" Dean said.

"Finally!" Jace exclaimed "When do we leave?"

"Now. Do you have weapons?"

Jace laughed. "Have you ever heard of a Shadowhunter unarmed?" he directed the question to Magnus, but the warlock looked at him with a smile in his eyes.

"Yes." He answered.

Jace looked confused. "What? Who?" Alec stepped around uneasily.

"I have asked Alec not to bring his weapons on our dates." Magnus said with what sounded like pride in his voice, but when Jace's face didn't look pleased, he quickly added, "That is the only way I get him away from all pointy things. It turns me on - can you blame me?"

"All right! Let's roll." Dean interrupted to try and break the weird vibe that formed in the atmosphere. He took out his car keys and grabbed his duffel bag with all his weapons in.

"Gladly." Clary replied and put her seraph blades in her belt with her stele. She followed Dean upstairs to the car and the others followed them shortly after while giving each other death glares.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a crossover between Supernatural and Shadowhunters TV Series. These shows are not owned by me, but by the creators of the shows, respectively. Events are set at the end of Season 14 Supernatural and a few months after the end of Shadowhunters.**

**This fiction is purely for the enjoyment of the fans. Please review & enjoy.**

**6**

Sam was sitting at a bar enjoying some whiskey. "Do you want another?" the bartender asked.

"No thanks. I am working." Sam replied and paid for his drink. He stood up and headed back to his motel room. Cas was pacing around the room and Jack sat on the bed deep in taught.

"Nothing!" Sam exclaimed and went to sit on the bed – exhausted.

"Maybe there is something we missed?" Castiel suggested.

Sam let out a sigh of defeat. "Maybe – let's look again in the morning. I need some sleep."

"I will keep sensing the city for anything strange." Cas replied. Sam nodded and climbed into bed. Sleep came much faster than he expected.

_Normally Sam's dreams consists only of darkness for four hours straight – but this time it was different. He was standing in a deserted land where everything was dead, the sky had a red hue to it (as if it was burning) and there were creatures flying above him. Sam looked around confused. "Strange." Said a deep voice from behind him. Sam reached at his belt loop only to find his gun missing so instead he turned around and raised his hands in fists to be ready for a fight. _

_Sam saw a tall Asian man stand in front of him. His hair fell to his shoulders and he was wearing a black suit and held a wooden staff in his right hand. "Asmodeus." Sam said in recognition. _

_The other man only stepped closer and Sam stepped back. "There is something strange about you." Asmodeus replied and appeared behind Sam and smiled when the hunter jumped. Sam could see Asmodeus' golden-green cat eyes – it was dimmer than Magnus' eyes, but it still held the atmosphere of power. Asmodeus was looking at Sam from head to toe, and when Sam seemed uncomfortable Asmodeus stepped back. He looked confused._

"_I am sensing something of my brother in you – Azazel." Sam was taken aback by this statement and could actually feel the weight of his burden pulling him down again and he remembered all the bad things he did. _

"_What are you doing here? What the hell is going on?" Sam straightened up and stepped back. _

"_I am looking for my son: Magnus. I know you know where he is." Asmodeus lifted his hand palm up towards Sam and closed his eyes. After opening them he spoke again, "I can feel his magical presence around you, but it's fading away slowly." His face suddenly turned serious and angry. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" _

_Sam replaced his shocked face with a serious one and held his voice firm when he replied, "No." _

_Asmodeus only lifted an eyebrow. "And why not?"_

"_Because you are Asmodeus, and I don't dabble with Princes of Hell." Asmodeus gave him an amused look but stayed silent so Sam continued to speak. "If you don't mind me asking, how are you in my head?" _

_The Prince only spared him a halfhearted smile then spoke. "Oh, you know. A bit of magic here, and a bit of magic there." _

_Sam did not appear to be amused to his answer and started to feel annoyed. "So now that you have established that I will not help you… do you mind getting out of my head?" Asmodeus glared at him and snapped his fingers. Everything went white._

Sam abruptly sat up in his bed, tangled in the sheets and was breathing hard and deep. Castile was at his side in a second. "Sam, are you alright?" Sam got his breath under control and shook his head.

"Asmodeus **really** wants to find Magnus. I have to get to Dean." He stood up and scrambled to get his phone. He quickly dialed his brother's number and he picked up after four rings. "Dean, yeah. Where are you? I need to tell you and the others something – but in person. Great. I'll be there as soon as I can." He switched of his phone and turned to Castiel.

"I have to get to Dean. So will you two be alright to search for Asmodeus on your own?" Jack gave him a reassuring smile and Cas spoke next.

"I will gladly take you to Dean if you want, but I need coordinates." Sam rambled off a place Dean told him and Cas touched his and Jack's shoulder and they disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a crossover between Supernatural and Shadowhunters TV Series. These shows are not owned by me, but by the creators of the shows, respectively. Events are set at the end of Season 14 Supernatural and a few months after the end of Shadowhunters.**

**This fiction is purely for the enjoyment of the fans. Please review & enjoy.**

**7**

Dean was stuck with awkward conversations between the strangers. He had been driving the whole day and was tired to the core. They only just clocked into a room when Sam called. Dean was secretly pleased that his brother was coming to save him from the strangers' arguments. At this moment they were arguing about what kind of colored clothes fitted better with each other. Magnus and Jace were full into the argument while Clary and Alec argued a little bit in between, but Dean was silent the whole time.

He was enjoying his beer when Cas, Jack and Sam appeared in the kitchen. The Shadowhunters was startled at the sudden appearance of the men and drew their blades and Magnus conjured up a ball of blue fire. Sam immediately put up his hand in surrender. "Whoa. Unarmed – see." He motioned his hands for them to see.

"Don't do that!" Dean spoke directly at Cas and tried to brush off his spilled beer from his shirt.

"Sorry, Dean." He replied and looked at the Shadowhunters that put their blades away.

"Goodnight." With that he and Jack disappeared.

"After all these years he still doesn't know how to give a warning before he appears out of thin air!" Dean said and went to the fridge to replace his lost beer. He then offered a beer to Sam but his brother refused.

"Does he always appear unannounced?" Alec asked. Dean gave him a nod and turned to his brother.

"So tell us what it is you want to tell us, Sammy." Sam took a seat while the others gathered around him.

"Tell us what?" asked Clary. Before Sam started to tell them anything, Magnus conjured himself and his friends a chair each.

"Why is Asmodeus so keen on finding you, Magnus?" Dean turned to Magnus with a frown on his face when Sam finished his story.

Magnus sighed deeply and conjured himself a martini and took a sip before answering, "Maybe because I refused multiple times to rule Edom beside him, and then throwing him unconscious in a portal when I found out that he made Alec dump me. I am pretty sure he wants to either force me to rule beside him, or kill me."

"I will not let that happen." Alec replied and put a hand on Magnus' leg.

"Neither will we." Jace replied and Clary nodded in agreement.

Magnus gave them a grateful smile and stood up. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I am going to bed." He replied and started to walk towards his bed. The others nodded and in ten minutes they were all asleep.

In the morning Dean, Alec and Magnus went to talk to a witness who found her husband's remains in the bathroom with his eyes missing. Alec looked around the house while Dean asked all the questions needed to be asked and Magnus took notes. "Did you see or feel anything out of the ordinary?" Dean asked. The woman only frowned, and that was Dean's cue to explain: "Like maybe cold spots, or flickering lights or the smell of rotten eggs?" Magnus stopped writing and looked at Dean with a questioning look but said nothing. The woman looked as if she was remembering something from the incident. "Anything would help, Miss." Dean said when the woman looked unsure.

"Well," she began "The lights where flickering, so I went to check the power-box-thing but found nothing out of the ordinary. I thought that maybe it was my daughter and her friends playing with the lights, but they were building a fort. So I went to search for my husband –"

"And that is when you found him in the bathroom?" Magnus finished for her. She nodded and started to cry.

"Thank you Mrs. Miller." Dean replied and walked out of the house with Magnus on his heels.

Outside they found Alec. "Did you see something?" Dean asked.

"No," Alec replied "But I heard the youngest daughter tell her older sister that 'it was supposed to be a joke', so I asked her 'a joke about what?'. She replied that she and her friends played a sleepover game where you call for Bloody Mary. Before I could ask her more about it her sister sent her away and said it was none of my business."

"Bloody Mary huh?" Dean asked and took out his phone to call Sam. "Hey, Sam. Find anything in the morgue?"

"_Nothing interesting. Except an EMF-reading on the vic. The teens and I are heading back to the motel."_ Dean smiled when he heard a compliant in the background about 'how they are not teenagers'.

"We'll meet you there. We might have another Bloody Mary to deal with."

"_Oh, boy. Bring coffee on the way back." _

"Sure." Dean hung up and turned to the couple.

"You don't really think it's _the_Bloody Mary? Do you?" Magnus asked when he climbed in the car as shotgun while Alec sat in the back. Dean shrugged and switched on the engine.

"We did encounter _the_Bloody Mary a few years ago, but we took care of her. I think what Chuck did, brought her back and she sought out another mirror, and somehow got trapped in it again and is finishing what she started."

"What 'Chuck' did?" Alec asked.

Dean then quickly updated them on who Chuck is and what he did. He also told them how they killed the last Bloody Mary.

Magnus and Alec nodded to show that they understood but was speechless about the information. They rode in silence while listening to some music and stopped at the motel where they were staying, climbed out and was greeted by the sight of Sam doing research, Clary drawing and Jace doing balance practice with his seraph blade. Alec carried the coffee they bought a few minutes ago and handed it to each of them. "I did a search on all the mirrors the Millers bought the past week that could have been possessed by Mary in a storage unit maybe," Sam replied without saying 'Hello'.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam turned the laptop so that they can see a picture of an old looking mirror. "I looked at the most recent deaths to that ended the same and got to this mirror. My guess is that this is the mirror Mary is hiding in."

"Wait," Jace looked confused. "Mary? Who is that?" Magnus and Alec told him and Clary what Dean told them while the brothers were making a plan on how to get rid of Mary – again.

"Let's roll!" Dean replied after a while. The others followed them outside and they rode in two cars: Dean, Jace and Clary in Baby while Sam, Magnus and Alec rode in a stolen car.

They rode to the storage unit, broke in and killed Mary again – with ease this time. "Let's go celebrate with some pie!" said Dean. After they all ate at a diner, they went back to the motel and rested.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a crossover between Supernatural and Shadowhunters TV Series. These shows are not owned by me, but by the creators of the shows, respectively. Events are set at the end of Season 14 Supernatural and a few months after the end of Shadowhunters.**

**This fiction is purely for the enjoyment of the fans. Please review & enjoy.**

**8**

Alec couldn't sleep that night. He tossed, turned and even tried to count sheep but nothing was working. He got up, got dressed and went outside with weapons on him.

Magnus turned in his bed that he and Alec shared and felt that it was empty. He opened his eyes just in time to se Alec exit the room. He snapped on some clothes and followed Alec to the side of the building. His husband turned around the corner and Magnus picked up the pace. At the edge of the building's corner Alec lifted his seraph blade to Magnus' neck and Magnus reacted by conjuring up a ball of flame and threw it at his attacker. Alec stumbled back and Magnus appeared fully from the corner.

When they saw who their attacker was they both laughed silently and gave each other apologies. "What are you doing out here?" Alec asked when he pulled Magnus down to the ground where they both sat.

"I could ask you the same thing, Alexander."

Alec looked down at his feet. "I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about what Asmodeus would do if we can't stop him."

Magnus smiled and lifted his Shadowhunter's chin so that they could look each other in the eyes. "Don't worry about that, Darling. We will stop him before he does too much damage to this world." Alec smiled and gave him a quick kiss before he laughed. "What's so funny?" Magnus asked with smile.

"Magnus, we are in another _universe_." Alec replied "There are angels that actually communicate with people, the demons are not hideous creatures and there is only one living nephilim – which is also the son of Lucifer I might add. I just find it fascinating that this world and our world is the same, but also very different in so many ways. I mean mundanes are doing our job, kind of, and they are good at it. They stopped the apocalypse _three_times. We almost lost to our own apocalypse that was caused by Jonathan, and then you had to leave me to stop it."

Magnus smiled when the memories replayed in his mind. He remembered how lonely he was in Edom and then how grateful he was when Alec and his friends risked their lives to try and save him. In the end Edom was destroyed along with Lilith and the demons that was there at the time. "If it wasn't for the apocalypse, you and your family wouldn't have destroyed Edom." Magnus replied and gave Alec a hug and a reassuring smile.

"Yeah," Alec said with his own smile "But we had some help from a friendly warlock." Magnus gave him a knowing smile and stood up. He held out his hand for Alec to take.

"You want to train a bit?" he asked with a smirk.

Alec looked at him for a while and answered "Yeah that could be fun. But this time I am going to go easy on you." Magnus lifted his hands in mock surrender. After Alec put his weapons a few feet away they started an intense hand-to-hand combat. Alec tried to hit Magnus in the face but the warlock dodged it and tried his own blow to the Shadowhunter's stomach. Alec jumped back before the hit landed and caught Magnus' arm.

He twisted it and threw Magnus over his shoulder. Magnus groaned in pain as he landed hard on the concrete. Alec, still holding the arm, placed his foot on Magnus' chest. He smiled at his early victory but it didn't last very because Magnus twisted and pulled his own arm out of the grasp of his husband, took his foot and flipped him over. Alec grunted in surprise when he fell to the ground and felt Magnus sit on his chest. Magnus bent over and gave him a mocking kiss.

"That's not fair." Alec complained.

Magnus couldn't help but laugh. "How is this not fair, Honey?"

"You are cheating." Alec said and tried to sit up but Magnus pinned him down with his arms above his head.

"I am not cheating." The warlock replied smiling. "How can you think that I am cheating?"

"I am not sure," Alec said and tried again to wiggle out but to no avail. "I just know you are."

Magnus laughed and stood up. "Let's try something you know more about, shall we?" Alec stood up and looked at him with a confused look on his face. Magnus conjured up a sword for them both which he could also use.

"The first one whose blood is drawn is on weapon cleaning duty for a week when we get back." Alec suggested.

"Deal." Magnus replied. "But only the teams' weapons." Alec nodded to that and they started the combat. After a while of attacking and defending they both grew tired and stopped to catch their breath.

"Why are you tired?" asked Magnus.

"I didn't activate my runes. I thought it would be a bit more fair for you." Alec replied with a smile.

"Thanks." Magnus replied while rolling his eyes. They both rested against a wall in comfortable silence. After a while it was Magnus who broke it. "Could you teach me to shoot an arrow?" Alec was caught off guard with the question and looked shocked at Magnus.

"What?" he asked although he clearly heard what Magnus said.

"Can you teach me archery?" he repeated looking serious. "I have learned many arts of combat but never archery, I wanted to learn from you."

Alec gave him a smile. "Sure. Do you want to do it now or later?"

Magnus thought a while, then answered, "No. I think I'm going to bed now. Maybe we can do it for a date in the future?"

Alec stood up and offered his hand to Magnus to be helped up. "Yeah, It's a date." Alec gathered his weapons and they headed back to the room. Everything was the same. They undressed and climbed back in bed. Sleep came quickly for Alec this time and he wasn't awakened until 5am the next morning by Jace that really wanted to train.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is a crossover between Supernatural and Shadowhunters TV Series. These shows are not owned by me, but by the creators of the shows, respectively. Events are set at the end of Season 14 Supernatural and a few months after the end of Shadowhunters.**

**This fiction is purely for the enjoyment of the fans. Please review & enjoy.**

**9**

Dean woke up at 06:30 the next morning and made himself some coffee. He was greeted by his brother in the kitchen that was already enjoying his coffee. "Hi Sleeping Beauty," Dean glared at him and took a sip from the wonderful miracle in his hands.

"Where is Blondie and his twin?" Dean asked Clary that joined them after a while.

"They are training on the side of the building." She replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do.

"They can't do that! Someone will see them and then they could be arrested" Sam replied with shock.

Clary lifted an eyebrow and wanted to answer but Magnus beat her to it when he appeared. "They can if they are glamoured."

This time it was Dean that lifted and eyebrow. "Glamoured?"

Magnus saw his confusion and conjured Clary's stele. "Can you show them please?" she nodded and activated a rune and she disappeared from the brothers eyes.

Sam straightened up and Dean's mouth fell literally open. "Where did she go?" he asked.

Magnus smiled at their reactions. "She is not gone. She is still here. You just can't see her – that's all." He turned to the empty space Clary stood before. "Biscuit, can you please demonstrate?" He smiled as if he got an answer and looked at Dean. Suddenly the coffee machine moved from one side of the counter to the other side. Dean and Sam jumped a bit but stayed quiet. Then the door opened and Jace and Alec came in. Jace immediately headed toward the bathroom to take a shower but Alec turned to the group in the kitchen.

"Hey Dean, Sam, Magnus and Clary." He waved but only got replies from his husband and Clary. After he saw the shocked faces on the brothers he understood and smiled at Clary. "You are glamoured, right?" she deactivated her rune and appeared again.

The two and Magnus giggled when the brothers shocked faces turned even more shocked, but they quickly got themselves together and then Sam spoke, "That is amazing."

Dean looked at him "No. That is creepy." He finished his coffee and walked out, leaving behind amused faces.

Alec then turned to the remaining people. "If you would excuse me, I am going to shower."

"Not without me you're not." Magnus replied and followed his Shadowhunter to the bathroom where Jace was done.

When Jace came out, he dug in his bag for something. Clary gave him a 'good morning hug' and asked, "What are you looking for?"

"My stele. I swear Alec is training with a master of some sort because he took me down with ease today without activating any of his runes. I got some big bruises this morning." He lifted his shirt so that Clary could see a few cuts on his arms and other dark wounds. She smiled and reached into his pant's back pocket and drew out his stele. He smiled, defeated, and gave her a thankful kiss. "What would I do without you?"

"You could use your powers, you know."

"I know but that requires concentration and right now I am not in the mood." He ran the tip of his stele over his iratze – activating it – and sighed with relief as his wounds closed up.

"Everybody, let's pack up and head back to the bunker." Dean called as he saw Alec and Magnus emerge from the bathroom. They all started to pack their things and Jace started to make the beds.

"You know the motel has people who do that, so we don't have to." Sam replied when he saw what Jace was doing.

Jace stopped and looked at the bed and smiled, "Yeah, sorry. Old habit I guess." Sam nodded to show that he understood and walked along. After a few minutes they took off in two cars again and this time towards a diner to have breakfast.

They were chatting about some of their best kills they had and of course Dean was bragging about how he killed Hitler and Jace was bragging about how he killed Sebastian but then Magnus denied that because he obviously came back to life. They were still arguing when Castiel and Jack arrived.

"Guys." Clary noticed them and nudged Jace next to her.

They all stopped talking and looked at the angel. "What's wrong, Cas?" Sam asked.

"Asmodeus is here." Jack answered immediately. Everyone gaped at them and then stood up.

Alec looked at Magnus with a knowing look, "Honey?" Magnus nodded and clicked his fingers. The Shadowhunters was in gear and had their weapons on their person.

"Is he coming here?" Dean asked and Jack nodded his head when Castiel turned to look outside. When they turned to see what he was looking up they saw Asmodeus standing outside all neat in a black suit.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is a crossover between Supernatural and Shadowhunters TV Series. These shows are not owned by me, but by the creators of the shows, respectively. Events are set at the end of Season 14 Supernatural and a few months after the end of Shadowhunters.**

**This fiction is purely for the enjoyment of the fans. Please review & enjoy.**

**10**

Alec turned to Castiel, taking charge of the situation. "Get the mundanes out of here." Castiel nodded and Jack helped him and soon enough everybody were a few towns over- leaving Sam, Dean, Clary, Jace, Alec and Magnus alone with Asmodeus. They were standing in a crescent moon around the prince. Asmodeus was looking at them with a smirk but his eyes rested on his son.

"Magnus." Asmodeus said with slight anger in his voice.

"Father." Magnus replied. "How did you find us?" he sounded amused but defensive.

"I followed the mundane with the long hair." Asmodeus replied and nodded to Sam.

"What do you want, Asmodeus?" Alec asked and stepped defensive in front of Magnus. Asmodeus' gaze fell on him and he gave a disapproving smile.

"Ah, my son's _boyfriend_." He spit the last word out as if it was poison.

Magnus went and stood next to Alec. "Try _husband_."

The grin on Asmodeus' face disappeared and he stared daggers at his son.

"My brother asked you a question." Jace said and stepped forward with his seraph blade raised.

"I am here for Magnus." He turned his gaze to Magnus yet again. "I am a forgiving father so I will give you one more chance, son. Rule Edom beside me as the Prince and I as King." He stood tall and proud but Clary gave a scornful laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked and gave her a side glance.

"Yes," replied Asmodeus "What _is_ so funny?"

Clary's smile brightened "No one told you yet? I guess not because this is not your universe, but – we destroyed Edom."

Asmodeus' eyes grew big and his face white with shock.

Jace smiled "Oh, yeah. Sorry but I don't think you have a place to rule anymore." He shrugged and gave a fake apologetic smile. "Sorry."

Asmodeus' white face turned red with anger, "No!" he yelled. "Lies!" he was shaking with anger and Magnus took a step back.

"Sorry to say, but it's true." Alec replied with a small smile but raised his seraph blade in defensive.

Asmodeus locked his eyes on Alec for a moment and lifted his hand and started to curl his fingers. Magnus was confused for a second but then he saw that Asmodeus was chocking Alec. Jace was the first one to react by lunging forward but Asmodeus waved his hand and sent him flying back. He crashed in the diner and Clary also reacted by attacking but she also flew through the diner. The Winchesters started shooting at the prince but he had none of that. And soon again they also joined Jace.

Magnus, that was frozen, looked at his father and let all of his anger flow through his magic. He created a golden fireball and let it fly towards him. It hit Asmodeus like a rock and he stumbled backwards as Alec fell to the ground gasping for breath. "You attacked my _friends_ -" he let another ball of fire crash in his father and Asmodeus stumbled again "You attacked my _family_ –" another fireball. "And you attacked _me_!" another fireball hit his father and Asmodeus fell to the ground gasping.

"Son!" he pleaded. "I am sorry!"

"Sorry is not good enough!" Magnus was angry and he let it show with two more fireballs in his father's chest and it looked like Asmodeus was starting to burn but he didn't stop. "For _eight hundred_ years you tried and failed to get me and then you start going after my _family_!?" three more balls of fire and Asmodeus was trying to crawl away but Magnus followed him.

The Shadowhunters and the Winchesters stood from afar and watched – not wanting to come between the warlock and his wrath. "Son!" Asmodeus croaked, but Magnus was screaming with anger and let it flow through all the fireballs he was now throwing at his father. One after the other it crashed into him and he started to scream of pain but, again, Magnus did not stop until Asmodeus was literally ash.

He stood over the heap of ash, breathing hard. Alec stepped with caution closer to him and caught Magnus when he fell unconscious from being drained by power. Everyone stood next to them and was wearing the same confused and amazed look on their faces.

"Will he be alright?" Clary asked and put a hand on Alec's shoulder. He smiled back at her. "He will be just fine. He is just a bit drained. We should head back to the brothers' Institute and recover there before the mundane return.

Sam nodded "I'll call Cas."

"No need." Cas' voice was startling and Jace almost beheaded him if he didn't duck in time.

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed putting his gun away. "Don't do that!" Sam and Clary only laughed silently as Castiel looked confused and Alec picked Magnus up in his arm.

"Can you please take us back to the bunker?" Sam asked.

"What about Baby?" Dean replied as he gave a sorrowful glance at his car. Cas just smiled at him.

"I will bring the car back and Jack will take you." He replied and walked to the car. He touched it and they were both gone. Dean pulled in a gasp but Sam looked around in search for Jack.

"Jack?" he called.

"Here." Came a sweet and loving voice. This time Clary reacted with her own seraph blade at his sudden appearance. Luckily he also dodged it in time.

Everyone held hands and in two seconds they were in the bunker. Alec quickly went to their room to set Magnus down and Dean was trying to get over the dizziness of the teleporting experience. Jace was clutching the edge of the table – also dizzy by teleporting. "By the Angel, how I _do_ prefer the portals." At this statement Clary just laughed.

The rest of the day was quiet and full of relaxing opportunities. Clary was showing Jack how to draw, Alec and Jace where training, Magnus was resting, Dean was watching something on the laptop and Sam was translating some Latin book he found somewhere in the bunker. Nobody knew where Castiel was, but that never bothered the brothers because he always disappears somewhere doing Chuck-knows-what (the brothers really needed a new expression because of the whole 'Chuck is a dick' thing).


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is a crossover between Supernatural and Shadowhunters TV Series. These shows are not owned by me, but by the creators of the shows, respectively. Events are set at the end of Season 14 Supernatural and a few months after the end of Shadowhunters.**

**This fiction is purely for the enjoyment of the fans. Please review & enjoy.**

**11**

"So you really have to go?" Sam asked as he hugged Clary.

"Sadly, yes. Alec is Inquisitor and has to get back before something bad happens again, Jace and I are running the New York institute and Magnus is the High warlock of Idris and has to keep the downworlders at bay." She replied.

"Sounds like you have your hands full over there." Dean said giving his own hug.

"Will you come visit us?" Jack asked hoping for a positive answer - like a child asking for candy.

Jace gave him a smile but it was Magnus who answered, "Maybe someday again, young one."

Jack gleamed with happiness.

"We will not forget you or what you have done for us, Winchesters. Thank you." Jace said with a formal voice and shook each of their hands with a strong grip.

Clary started to draw a rune on the wall and everyone stared in amazement as a portal opened. With a last smile at the brothers she disappeared in it. She was shortly followed by Jace, then Magnus and then Alec. After the visitors were gone Sam and Dean looked at each other – amazement written all over their faces.

"That was cool." Dean replied and smiled at the wall that now returned to normal.

"I am sorry to go, but Castiel is in need of my help." Jack interrupted their moment.

"Hold on just a second." Dean replied in a 'dad' voice before Jack could fly off. "What are you and Cas up to? 'Cause you keep disappearing."

"Sorry about that Dean, but heaven is in chaos because all the angels are back, and Castiel and I are trying to get everything back in order and explain what happened to the angels - but they are stubborn and don't listen." Jack replied and teleported to heaven without hearing Sam's comeback.

Dean turned to him with an annoyed face. "Great!" he exclaimed and threw his arms in the air. "All the feathered dicks are back!"

Sam sighed and replied, "Yeah, looks like."

Back at Magnus' apartment they all tumbled out and fell on each other laughing. They all got up and collected their things before saying their goodbyes, leaving. Once Magnus and Alec was alone they fell on the bed – exhausted. Alec turned on his side to look Magnus in the eyes. "So you feel better?" he asked.

Magnus smiled at him. "Much, but you still owe me a date – remember?"

Alec lay on his back again smiling. "Yeah, but first I have to call Izzy and tell her we're back."

Magnus gave an approving smile when Alec reached for his phone. "Hi, Izzy - "

"_Alec! Thank the Angel you are back!"_ Alec was startled when he heard her voice. It sounded like she was in trouble or something.

He quickly put her on speaker so that Magnus could also hear, then spoke again. "Is everything alright Iz?"

"_Everything is fine, big Brother, but I have some news that I want to share with both you and Magnus. Put me on speaker." _

"You already are." Magnus replied.

"_Great. The news is – Simon and I are engaged!"_


End file.
